A Rising Hero
by Jesyka15SunnyGirl
Summary: An unlikely boy goes on an adventure that will change not only his life, but his world.
1. Prolouge

**There she stood tall and breath taking. Her long dark brown hair ran independently in the low breeze. Her sapphire eyes danced with mystery no human has ever known. Her skin light cream, and unmarked. A long slender fingerer beckoned me forward.**

**She was adorned in the traditional garments of female Elves. Sewn together with spider webs and dyed the hughe of the grass. Upon her feet she wore naught. She again beckoned me forth, her name that which has never taken breath from any humans mouth, but mine. Then out of her pale lips, she whispered in her light yet powerful voice.**

"**Darzura, come with me." My ears grew bright and tingled as I heard my name being said in such a away, by such a creature. **

"**I can't." I heard my own voice murmur in resistance.**

**She lowered her arm and looked away, her hair now dancing across her face. "Darzura, please." My face heated, though as much as I wanted to, I couldn't obey her. **

"**I, I have obligations." She lifted her gaze to mine. This time, I was the one to look away.**

"**You will regret your rejection." I looked back at her. She breathed in deep, filling her chest with the scent of the piny surroundings. Then she turned and ran. In a flash she was gone. I wouldn't see her again, for a long time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I woke with a groan to a blinding light. "Javan, get your lazy bum up. You have work to do." I moaned and rolled onto my stomach. The blankets were suddenly wrenched away. **

"**Hey!" I sat up and glared into the face of my father. His broad shoulders set straight, his jaw firm, and wide. His large hands held my blanket. His blue eyes were angered and lines ran across his forehead. His blond hair cut short, not even touching his ears. **

"**Javan, do you think you can just sleep the day away? Fure'n is waiting for you."**

**I sighed and slowly got up and out of bed, my father watching, and a hand on his hip, the other still clutching the blanket. I stared at it as I slowly got dressed. As I was pulling over my shirt, my father angely threw the blanket and gave a strangled yelp. He strode over to me and pulled the shirt over my head. Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me out the door. He was mad. **

"**You go to Fure'n's now and explain why you are late, and say you'd be happy to work over time to make up the hours you have missed." **

**I frowned, "But father! I have plans!" **

"**Not anymore." He barked as he pushed me out of the house. He slammed the door shut. Seconds later I heard a shatter, my stepmother shriek, and a stream of curses, complements of my father. I trudged to work in a sour mood. **

"**Well, then Tai'netar asked if I wanted to stay for dinner and of course I agreed." **

**I half listen to Murdar jabber on. I really had no interest in what he was saying. I was trying to perfect my row of seeds. I worked at a farm, for Farmer Fure'n. I had been working there for three years, since I was thirteen. Murdar and I were planting seeds, for it was that time of year. I was trying to do my best. Fure'n had been mad I was late, the tenth time that month. My normal hours would be up in a few minutes, and I was glad. It ment Murdar would leave with his aimless chatter. **

"**What about you Javan?" **

**I looked up from the pile of dirt I had just watered. What had he just asked? I shrugged. Murdar smiled. **

"**Oh come on Javan. No girl in our entire village has caught your eye?" **

**Oh, that question. "Nope. To busy to watch them."**

**Murdar stretched and twisted his body to the side. "You're going to be one lonely man, unless your parents decided otherwise, Javan my friend." I yawned and shrugged as Murdar shook his head and went to Fure'ns house to receive his months pay.**

**I walked home slowly, disappointed in the weight of my money sack. I'm sure Fure'n had docked a lot out of my pay. I would be in for it when I stepped through the threshold of my house. So, I walk slowly, my dread growing with each painstaking step. Suddenly I felt a rush past my face, a tingle in my nose, and a pull in my hair. Startled, I dropped my money sack. I sneezed once than put my hand to my hair. I felt something and grabbed it. I heard a strange noise. A slight twinkle then a small voice shrilled. **

"**E'nte ta moyn!"**

**I put the thing I held in front of my face. To my utter astonishment, between my figures was, what I assumed, a Pixie! Her small hands vigourlessly pinching my larger ones. Her pale sparkly skin glittered, as did her violet hair. She was staring at me defiantly. **

"**E'nte ta moyn. O fif sha'lla!"**

**I cocked my head. What was she saying? The only thing I knew in Pixie was: Clas o usaar? What's your name? I deiced that phrase could be of use. **

"**Clas o usaar?" The Pixie stopped pinching me and looked me in the eye. **

"**Asennovei. O?"**

"**Javan." Asenovei's gaze was skeptical. **

"**You're coming with me." I said. Keeping her in my hand, I ran the length home.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I rushed home and to my room, where I quickly moved my chair in front of my door. I closed my window then gently opened my hand over my bed. Asennovei the Pixie fell to the bed. She stood there staring around in amazed horror. She suddenly fell to her knees and cried something I didn't understand, and could not hear. Only a small squeak.**

**I frantically looked around. What had I just done! Why did I do it! I practically kidnapped a Pixie! Not on purpose, but who would believe me! First I decided, I had to talk to her in her language. There was only one way I could do that. **

"**Asennovei. Stay here." I said.**

**The Pixie lay on my bed curled in a small shimmering violet ball, making tiny twinkling noises. **

"**Right." **

**I removed the chair, and then went to the second part of the house. The second part of the house was where my father worked. He was a book keeper. My stepmother Lysenth worked with him. I walked in a saw her dusting a shelf. **

"**Um, Lysenth. Can you help me find something?"**

**Lysenth turned to me and smiled brightly. Her silver, gray eyes gleamed with happiness. Her blond hair was pulled into a loose braid. **

"**Sure I can Javan! What is it?" **

**I didn't like seeing her so happy. Don't get me wrong, I like Lysenth as a person, but not as my mother. For a reason I think is respectable. My mother died when I was twelve. **

**Within the moth of her death my father married Lysenth. As if he didn't care about the twenty long years he had been wed to my mother! That was why I did not like Lysenth, and also, she hadn't liked my mother.**

"**Can you show me where the Languages are?"**

"**Oh yes! There over here." **

**I followed her to the east end of the room. Lysenth ran her eye and finger through the rows and rows of books. **

"**Now, which one?" I hesitated.**

**Lysenth paused and looked down at me. She brushed her bangs out of her face.**

"**Pixie." **

**Lysenth did not give me a look or pause or anything. Instead she nodded looked at the shelf then took out three good sized books. **

"**Here you are." I took them from her and said. "Thank you." She smiled then went back to her dusting in the front of the room. I ran back to my room.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Everyone in this story is of my own mind. I made up the plot, and charectars and most of the charectars name's. Except Javan. His name is from the Bible. **

**The two hours between when I got the books and tea, I learned a lot. I was glad, like my father, I had the gift of being able to learn new languages. Right before Lysenth called me to tea, I was able to talk to Asennovei in her language. **

"**I'm sorry." I said in Pixie.**

**I was kneeling by the side of my bed resting my head on my hands. She popped her head up from her little ball. She spoke really fast so that I only caught bits. But I got the gist of it, 'you should be'.**

"**I'm not the one who flew in my hair!" I tried to say in Pixie. **

**She slowly got up, and looked me up and down.**

"**I guess your right." She twinkled a little later. **

"**Javan, tea." Lysenth called. **

"**Stay here. I am going to eat. I will bring you food."**

**I went in to the kitchen. Lysenth and my father sat at the table. I slid into my sear. My father put his pointer and index together and touched each shoulder. Lysenth and I followed suit.**

"**Xnamm rpem hain I cnafro." Bless this meal a plenty. **

**Then we started eating. My father passed me the rolls, I took one. **

"**So Javan," he started.**

**I took a bit of my roll.**

"**Can you give me your money sack, I need to see how much-"**

**He didn't get to finish. I was choking on my roll. Money sack! I had dropped it when Asennovei flew into my hair! That gave me a new thought. How had Asennovei flown? Pixies have no wings. I spit the piece of roll on my plate and gagged twice.**

"**Are you ok!" Lysenth asked worriedly. **

"**Fine, fine." I gasped.**

**I glanced at my father. His face was red.**

"**You lost it didn't you!" He stormed. **

**I sat there unmoving.**

"**Darzura!" Lysenth cried.**

"**Don't Darzura me!"**

**He slapped his hand against the table.**

"**You lazy, self-centered, ra'ca boy! Don't you realize there is a war going on! We need as much money as we can! That's why you work for Fure'n! You need more responsibility! As long as you live under this roof you will start cleaning up your act. I can't believe I let you go this way for so long! I am ashamed! You should be as well." **

**I sat there taking all of this, staring at my plate. I wanted to argue, I wanted to tell him he was wrong, but what use would it do? **

"**It's your mother! All of her fanciful ideas got you! At least one child turned out right! Your sister-"**

**I stood quickly knocking over my chair. How dare he say those things about my mother! His first wife. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I put my chair in front of the door. Then fell to my bed making sure the Pixie wasn't in my way. I stuffed my head into my pillow, and only then did I let the tears flow.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A couple of minutes later I heard a small twinkle then a small surprised voice said. **

"**Big human, why do you cry?"**

**I lifted my head and saw Asennovei her eyes wide and she looked well shocked. I blinked, why do I cry? She saw the confused look on my face and said, "Why do you cry big human? You have no fear of being stepped on, or being swept away by a bird. So why do you cry?"**

**I sniffed once wiped away a tear and propped myself up on my elbows.**

"**I am crying because my mother is dead, for starters."**

**Asennovei put a hand to her mouth and gave a cry.**

"**Sad! To sad! We Pixie no like death! Your mother!" She blinked really fast and shook her head. **

"**Yah, but it wasn't just that. My dad, well he says I'm lazy, self-centered, ra'ca. He's probably right."**

**Asennovei sat down cross legged and grabbed her small feet.**

"**Your Ci say such things to you!" I guessed Ci was father.**

**I sniffed again and shrugged.**

"**It doesn't matter. I have some questions for you. One, how did you 'fly' into my hair?" **

**Asennovei looked down at my pillow sheepishly. **

"**Bad things big human. Terrible mean fairies." She shook her head. **

"**I'm not a big human, my name is Javan." **

"**I am sorry big human." **

**I sighed. "Go on." **

"**Fairies think they are superior because they have wings. I was walking along gardens path and two bully fairy boys came and scooped me up. One each held my arm. We flew for long long time. Then they see big human and they throw me. Then I in your hair." **

**I was silent. The fairies must have flown for a while I may not know much, but I do know that the Pixies live in northern Elderbridge by the lake of Endless Water. That was pretty far from where we were.**

"**So what are you going to do?"**

"**I don't know. What can I do? Big human have me." **

**I stared at the Pixie then out my window, them back at Asennovei. **

"**I'll take you back. Or at least make sure you have safe passage to Dollie." **

**She looked me over the nodded. **

"**Yes. Big human, you will help." **

"**Javan. How are you so sure? How do you know I am not just like the fairies?"**

**She smiled slightly. **

"**A big human that can cry, will help a Pixie." **

**I smiled too now. Asennovei yawned. I sat up.**

"**I'll make you a bed." **

**I got off my bed and started rummaging around. Soon I had a small bed made out of one of my shirts a small blanket and a box. I put my hand out to her and she delicately climbed on.**

**I walked to my small table where the box was, and put her in. She snuggled in then said something I couldn't hear. I put my head closer. **

"**Good night Javan" **

**I laughed slightly. "Good night Asennovei."**


	6. Chapter 5

**For two whole days I tried to think of a way to get Asennovei home. But each plan fell to the way side. After work the third day, after I had given Asennovei her ycnaf petals and daisy dew, **

**I went to the kitchen for tea. After we said the blessing, we started eating. I ate hurriedly, wanting to get back to my room**

"**Javan, slow down for a moment, it's not a race and there is no fire. I have to talk to you." My father said.**

**I looked up at him. "Yah."**

**My father looked at Lysenth, and then breathed in sharply. **

"**Ok. Son, you remember Shakira, Aylas friend, right?" **

**I thought back, Shakira. A picture flashed in my head, blond hair, green eyes, and the word, quiet.**

"**Sure."**

"**Well, her parents. There was an attack on her village. Her parents died, by the claws of a dragon. So, she's living with Ayla and Ewin."**

**I nodded, not seeing how any of this had to do with me.**

"**I spoke with her uncles yesterday and we discussed something's."**

**I blinked and stifled a yawn. And, get on with it!**

"**Well, to put it simple Javan, you and Shakira are betrothed."**

**I backed up in my chair a bit. Had I heard right?"**

"**What?"**

"**You and Shakira are betrothed."**

**I stood up shaking my head vigoursly.**

"**I don't know her! I've only met her three times!"**

**My father looked agitated. "So."**

"**So! So I don't love her!"**

**My father stood and laughed in my face.**

"**Love. What does that have to do with anything?"**

**What does that have to do with it! It had everything to do with it!**

"**Father don't you understand, I-"He cut me off.**

"**She is coming with your sister and her family in five days."**

**He sat down. I stayed standing watching my father and Lysenth.**

"**Sit and eat, Javan." Lysenth said gently.**

"**No thank you." I mumbled. "I lost my appetite."**

**I went to my room and closed the door moving the chair in front of it. I calmly walked through my room I gently opened my window, and then gently tugged it down. **

**I handled my anger different then my father. When angered, my father is in danger of lashing out with hurtful words, throwing things, and basically making lots of noise. My sister is like him in that way. I am more like my mother was. When I am angry or upset, I tend to cry, or do things in slow motion. **

**Slowly and gently moving around, until I feel my anger dissolving that was what I did this day. Soon, I felt better, not happy or agreeable, but I didn't feel like jumping out my window anymore. **

**Asennovei was sitting in her box watching me.**

"**Big human, ok?" **

**I nodded. "Fine. I guess. My life is just going to be ruined is all." **

**I heard a knock at the door.**

"**Javan, may I come in?" Lysenths soft voice asks.**

**I was silent, my arms crossed over my chest, sitting on my bed, staring at the door, and chair.**

"**I'll talk to you from out here then."**

**I stayed silent.**

"**Javan, your father thinks it's a good idea, and I admit, I think it's a good too."**

**Sure they do, I think they enjoy making my life miserable.**

"**I'm sure she's a sweet girl."**

**I sighed. "Just answer me one thing. Is she rich?" I asked.**

**Lysenth was quiet. Then she said. "Well, her parents left her quiet a sum-"I spoke before she could go on. **

"**That's all I needed. You both think its right, because you'll get her money. And I will just have to sit back, and watch as my life goes on without my consent. Please let's end the conversation there."**

**So she did.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The next day I brought Asennovei to work with me. I ran out the door, before anyone noticed her. She sat perched on my shoulders as I planted seeds. Murdar was sick, so I wasn't in danger of anyone seeing her, unless Fure'n made a surprise check. **

"**So this is what big human does when he leave me alone in the box!"**

"**Most of the time, yes."**

**Asennovei looked about.**

"**Rather dull, yes, big human." **

**I chuckled. "Yah."**

**After work, and on the way home, Asennovei insisted we walk the long way home. Through the woods. When I asked her why, she shrugged and twinkled.**

"**Me want to see where you find pretty flowers."**

**She ment the ycnaf and daisys I brought home the first day.**

"**Fine." I answered as we walked through the woods. **

**Asennovei danced on my shoulder, singing in her high pitched soprano, "Flowers, flowers! Pretty, pretty, flowers."**

**I rolled my eyes ad smiled.**

"**YEE-OW!"**

**I suddenly heard someone scream. I stopped jerkishly. Asennovei tumbled off my shoulder. I caught her before she hit the ground. She clung worriedly to my thumb, blinking fast and shaking.**

"**I'm sorry Asennovei. Did you here that?"**

**She nodded ruefully. I heard it again.**

"**YEEOW!"**

**I followed the eerie echoes. Then, in front of me sat, crying, a small lizard looking creature.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Asennovei screamed and I stood frozen, unblinking, staring at the dragon. It was small, the size of a cat. It had green scales and green eyes. Its wings were very tiny. And it was crying. It looked up, the tears slowly melting away. It cocked its head.**

"**Can you help me?" It asked in a little kiddish voice.**

**I found my voice. "Help you! You're a dragon! Aren't you going to eat me?"**

"**Why would I do that?"**

"**You're a dragon!"**

"**Oh, so do you want me to eat you?"**

"**NO!"**

"**Then I won't."**

"**But you have to!"**

"**I do? I don't want to. I want you to help me!"**

**I shook my head in disbelief.**

"**A…what do you need help with?"**

**Did I actually utter those words? I must have had, because Asennovei pinched my palm, and the dragon sniffed loudly and came closer to me. **

"**My paw!" It exclaimed.**

"**Aaah. Um, please don't think I am rude, are you a boy, or a girl?"**

"**Boy! My name is Firelight!"**

**I nodded and took a step forward, then stopped. What if this dragon is lying? What if its parents lay in wait for me!**

"**Are you alone?" I knew even if they were, it wouldn't say so.**

**Firelights green eyes held so much sadness, my stomach started to ache.**

"**Yes. They threw me out. Because of my little wings. They say I'll never fly."**

**I was almost too afraid to ask who 'they' were, almost.**

"**Um, who threw you out? The dragons?"**

**Firelight shook his head mournfully.**

"**Noo, it was the Glaiders."**

**My eyes widen, Glaiders! I had reason to believe they were extinct. All the historians and Storytellers say so!**

"**Now my paw!" He complained.**

"**Oh, yes, sorry."**

**I went to him and inspected the paw. A couple pine needles were driven into its flesh. I winced looking at it. Asennovei looked up at me, then hopped down to Firelights paw, and helped me remove the pine needles.**

"**Thanks." I whispered in Pixie.**

**Asennovei just nodded and kept taking the pine needles out. When we were done, we stepped back. Firelight searched his paw over the sniffed and smiled.**

"**I am in our life debt."**

"**You're in my what?"**

"**I owe you my life!"**

"**Er…..no you don't. I didn't save your life."**

"**Yes you did! If you had just left me here, something bigger than me would have come and I would be lost!"**

**I glanced down at Asennovei. She looked as confused as I felt.**

"**What do I do?"**

"**I want to stay with you!"**

"**What? No! My dad would flip! You're a dragon, do you know what your kind has done to the rest of us!"**

**Firelight put his little head down. "No."**

**I sighed. Asennovei twinkled, but she was to far for me to hear, so I brought her to my shoulder. "Big human, I think he go with us. Look poor little thing."**

**I did, and he was looking up his eyes pleading.**

"**Where would we put him?"**

"**Trees behind Big human house."**

**The frith, it was big enough now that I think about it and dad and Lysenth never go back there. I sighed.**

"**Ok. Firelight, you can come….and stay. But! But, you must promise to obey everything I tell you!"**

**Firelight was smiling big and toothy, and nodding. "Of course!"**

**I bit my lip till I tasted blood. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I turned letting Asennovei climb onto my hand. "Follow me." I said. Submissively the little green dragon followed me.**

"**Do you really think I should be doing this?" The Pixie held my thumb and stood on the skin between thumb and pointer. I lifted my hand to hear her.**

"**Yes, I feel so."**


End file.
